Staking Claim
by Tarafina
Summary: Part One: Chloe lets Black Canary know that Oliver is strictly off limits. Part Two: Oliver learns the meaning of jealousy when Chloe meets Dean Winchester. CHLOLLIE!
1. Part One

**Title**: Staking Claim  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, one sided Dinah/Oliver  
**Summary**: Chloe lets Black Canary know that Oliver is strictly off limits.

**Staking Claim  
****1/2**

Chloe rolled her eyes. She was doing it _again_. Recently, it seemed Dinah had noticed Oliver was an extremely handsome man. How it seemed to pass her unnoticed in the past, she had no idea. But now that Dinah had taken her blinders off, she was officially trying to get the Justice League leader's attention. Her flirting consisted of being overtly sexual and using her slim, toned body to distract him. Obviously, she didn't know Oliver that well, however. He'd trained himself to keep his eyes steady and never let his attention sway from what was important. So while she continued to lean into him when she didn't need to and reach out to touch his arm just to feel the strength behind them, he acted oblivious to the whole thing.

What bothered Chloe most was that the League knew about their relationship and still Dinah figured she could turn his attention toward her. Chloe was at his computer, gathering information on a mission coming up and Dinah was laughing, low and sexy, as she leaned in close to Oliver and spoke to him in undertones. Oliver, for his part, was mostly distracted by the file he had in his hands and had made a few sarcastic remarks. Instead of getting the hint that he was busy, she reached out and ran a hand over his chest, drawing his eyes up, furrowing as he looked at her in question.

"Always so busy," she drawled, her brow lifting. "You know what they say… All work and no play makes Ollie a very, very dull boy." She smirked. "I know just the remedy though."

Chloe had enough. She was staking her claim and the annoying little peacock could just back off.

Placing her palms on the desk, she stood up abruptly and crossed the room, sliding in between her boyfriend of eight months and the Black Canary. "Look, _Pigeon girl_, I'm getting tired of you constantly hitting on him. He's taken, get a clue."

Dinah lifted a brow, her mouth pursing in irritation. "What's wrong? Scared he might trade up?"

Chloe's head cocked to the side and her expression darkened. "In case you haven't noticed, he's not interested."

She looked amused.

"So," Chloe said mockingly bright. "You're going to stop throwing yourself at him, or I'm going to clip your wings!"

Dinah frowned, looking nonplussed by the bird joke. "What's wrong with a little competition?" she drawled, staring down at Chloe with thin eyes.

"Go compete for somebody else, _Duckie_."

Dinah simply thinned her lips and turned her gaze up toward Oliver. "When you want a real woman, come find me." With that, she turned and walked away, a sway to her hips.

Chloe avoided growling, instead making faces at her as she left.

She heard Oliver try to stifle a laugh behind her and turned around, glaring.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything."

Giving him a look, she pursed her lips and turned to walk back to her desk.

With a sigh, he followed. "It wasn't like I was encouraging her advances."

"You weren't _dis_couraging them either," she reminded, pulling her chair up behind her as she sat down. Her fingers flew over the keys with a little extra fervor in her irritation.

He stepped up behind her, hands falling to her shoulders. "I'm not interested in…" He cleared his throat. "Duckie."

She forced her smile away, trying her best to ignore him.

He massaged her shoulders, thumbs rubbing at her neck soothingly. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body shifted back until she was leaning into his grip. The tension drained out of her and she felt her toes curl as his hand slid lower, kneading at her back and sides. His magic fingertips made her bite her lip and sigh in content. As they found the small of her back, her body arched and her head fell back. Her eyes opened slowly, staring up at his smug grin.

"Still mad?"

"Not with you," she said with a slight shrug.

He chuckled before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He nibbled her lower lip, his tongue twining with hers. The upside down angle was something new and she found she kind of liked the way his chin brushed against her nose. It was intimate and comfortable. As he parted from, she licked her lips. "How very Spiderman," she teased, eyes glittering with laughter.

He rolled his eyes, brushing her bangs from her face and pecking her forehead. "I have to fax this to Bruce ASAP," he said, motioning to the papers he left on the side of the desk. "So were good?" he asked, brow lifting.

"We're fine," she told him, nodding.

"Fine," he said contemplatively.

He shook his head before he turned her chair around and placed his hands on either side of her, holding the armrests. He leaned forward and captured her mouth once more. Her breath left her at his kiss; deep and passionate. Everything seemed to melt away as his tongue twined with hers and their noses brushed. Her hands rose, fingers gripping either side of his jaw, as if to hold him in place, never letting the kiss end. When air became a necessity, the parted a tiny bit, just enough to suck in air. Her eyes slid open to slits and met his glazed eyes.

"Better than fine?" he asked, breathing heavy.

She nodded slightly. "Really, really great," she murmured.

He grinned.

"That fax… It's really important?" she asked, fingers sliding down his neck to stroke his skin suggestively. She tipped her head back, pressing a kiss to his chin. "Like, has to be done this second, important?" She nibbled around his lips, sucking his top lip into her mouth.

One of his hands rose, burying in her hair. "I can do it later," he muttered, before drawing her up out of her seat. Within seconds she was backed up and pressed against the wall, his hands roaming around her, tugging at clothes and stroking her skin feverishly. Yeah, she had nothing to worry about. Oliver wouldn't be looking for a real woman anytime soon. He already had one. And he knew it.


	2. Part Two

**Title**: Staking Claim 2  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, one-sided Dean/Chloe  
**Summary**: Oliver learns the meaning of jealousy when Chloe meets Dean Winchester

**Staking Claim  
****2/2 **

From afar, Oliver Queen watched uncomfortably as his wife of a year stood in deep conversation with Dean Winchester. While doing recon in a small town where Lex had recently set up shop, he and Chloe ran into the two Winchester hunters and Chloe was in her element. Being a long time lover of all things weird, she got along with them as if they were her long lost equals. While it usually wouldn't bother him that she'd met somebody that she could relate to, the way Dean Winchester was looking at her, he wasn't exactly rooting for them spending much time together.

Not usually a man who fell into the trap of jealousy, he was a little uncertain about how to handle the situation. He and Chloe had been together three years and the only time jealousy came up it was Chloe's problem with Dinah Lance's obvious flirting. Despite the Black Canary's various advances, he loved Chloe, which was why he married her a little over a year before. And they were more than happy together. While their life was dangerous and often demanding, going home together made it a little less pressuring.

For Oliver, life hadn't been what he'd call normal. It was hard having no parents and he'd been a jerk in Excelsior. But he'd learned his lesson and he became a better person. He still wished he could've learned it differently than watching Lex beat his best friend to a pulp, leading said boy to be hit by a truck. But he could do nothing to change that now. His life didn't become what he'd label "weird" until he picked up his Green Arrow gear and really dug into the happenings of the world. He'd come across some odd characters and he'd taken them on with all of himself. But still, he didn't have the tales that Chloe had and sometimes he found himself shocked by what she'd seen and done in her life. He imagined someone like Dean Winchester would understand that side of her a whole lot better. It didn't make him better equipped to love her, but it did worry him that she might find a connections he could see between herself and him.

He barely heard what Sam was saying next to him, something about serious digging he'd done into the weird occurrences around town. Sam seemed the more level-headed of the two brothers. Down to business and do what needs to be done. Whereas Dean saw an adventure and enjoyed the downtime. He wasn't as stiff or serious as his younger brother was. In a way, he was like Chloe. While she was a hero, she didn't let it run her life entirely. For him, it was everything. He still had Queen Industries, but being Green Arrow was his calling. Chloe helped and stood by her beliefs that justice was not being served and so needed help. But she didn't live with the leather suit and secret identity hidden her front pocket. She was far less serious than him and could be the lightheartedness to his stoic persona.

He forced his mind back to the mission ahead, trying to keep his eyes off of Chloe as she threw her head back in a laugh. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glimmering with excitement. Across from her, Dean was smiling in a way that clearly said he was enthralled by her. He told himself that he knew whoever she met, she'd always love him, but the jealousy that sparked at seeing this man who likely had a great deal in common with her, watching her as if she was someone who could seriously turn his head, he found he was a little less able to mask his feelings.

Later that night, sometime after midnight, Chloe grew tired and they all left the bar, making their way back to the Hotel. He and his wife went to their own room, waving goodbye to the brothers they'd be seeing the next day to work together on the case involved. Too sleepy to even dress, Chloe simply stripped off the majority of her clothes and climbed into bed, snuggling up to him and falling asleep. He stayed awake awhile, deep in thought. His finger ran through her hair, stroking the side of her face as he wondered if she felt anything while Dean told his stories and understood her background in the weird.

He felt into a fitful sleep sometime around four.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sam Winchester was looking at his brother like he'd grown another head.

Not so far away, the Queens and a couple other Justice League members were deep in conversation. Oliver had called in reinforcements just to be safe and was filling them in on the case.

Dean was watching Chloe with a lifted brow and interested gaze. His mouth was tugged up with a smirk.

"She's really not your type, Dean," Sam warned.

His brother turned to him with an abrupt laugh. "Are you kidding? Dude, she's perfect. She loves the weird and she fights for just what we do."

Sam stared at him like he was an idiot, his eyes thinned and his mouth turned in a frown. "She's _married_."

His lip curled. "Ah, it's just a small problem," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

Sam's eyes bugged and he forced his hand down from nearly reaching out to slap Dean in the back of the head. "Do you even know who she's married to?" He lifted a brow. "Oliver Queen! Billionaire."

"Trust fund baby, huh? Pfft." He crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a dirty look at Oliver Queen who was talking to his group.

Sam rolled his eyes. "He's the founder of the JLA." His words came out slow, as if he trying to spark a memory.

Dean cocked a brow questioningly.

"Justice League of America!" he half-shouted, shaking his head. "He's the Green Arrow, Dean."

"So what?" he asked, looking bored.

"So not only could he make you disappear, all on his own, but he also has the most powerful superheroes at his disposal."

Dean rolled his eyes, snickering. "I've killed demons, Sammy. You think superheroes in tights are going to be a problem?"

"I don't wear tights. That's Superman. I prefer leather," Oliver's voice cut in and Dean turned around to see the 6'4 frame of the muscular hero staring down at him.

"Leather, huh? Ya don't feel stifled," he asked with a snicker.

Oliver gave an amused smirk. "You'd be surprised."

"Yeah, I'll have to have a suit made up for me pronto," he muttered sarcastically.

Sam turned his eyes up in exasperation.

"I'll talk to my designer; see what he can do for you." Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you and Chloe seemed to get along well."

Dean's eyes moved over to the beautiful blonde talking animatedly with a younger man across the parking lot and he sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Yeah. Quite the catch you've got there."

"I'm aware," Oliver said, nodding.

Dean turned to him, eyes hard and posture becoming defiant. "You gonna tell me to back off?"

Oliver's brow lifted. "Do I need to?" It was obvious, at least to Sam, that Oliver wasn't going to simply back down. When it came to his wife, he stood his ground. It was rare for someone to challenge Dean and actually look like he could come out the victor. Sam knew Queen's background though and while he had confidence in his brother, he figured it'd be a toss up at who would win. And in the end, he was sure that Oliver would walk away with the girl. He'd staked his claim and nobody was going to change that.

Dean didn't say something, weighing over the topic at hand. Sam had to admit that for someone like Dean, meeting somebody like Chloe was probably a surprising relief. Witty, a little crazy, understanding of their line of work, and beautiful. While women turned his head, often, they rarely turned his heart. But Chloe wasn't his to love and Sam wondered whether his brother would respect that or try and interfere.

Finally, Chloe broke his concentration as she appeared beside her husband, her arm wrapping around his, hand reaching up to splay over his stomach. "You boys getting along?" she wondered, though her tone was teasing as she obviously had no idea that a pissing contest was currently being held.

Oliver grinned at her, lifting his hand to brush her bangs from her eyes, stroking her cheek. "You know me…"

She shook her head slightly before turning toward Dean. "He's not intimidating you, is he? He may look sexy in green leather, but it makes him cockier than usual."

Dean half-smiled, shaking his head. "No worries." He lifted his gaze, meeting Oliver's. "You've got a good guy."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, he's a catch when he wants to be."

Oliver's arm wrapped around her shoulders, thumb stroking her arm.

Sam got the feeling that a bullet had just been dodged and, for once in his life, Dean had admitted defeat.

He could understand why. While Oliver Queen seemed a little put off by the obvious connection between his wife and Dean, he couldn't see just how devote his wife was to him. Just the way she was leaning into him, her eyes staring up at him like he'd created world peace was enough to tell Sam that she wasn't about to stray. Even if she found a familiarity in Dean, it was obvious Oliver was her number one.

"Well," Dean said, clapping his hands together. "You guys ready to kick some demon ass or what?"

Sam smiled, shaking his head.

Oliver smirked. "Born ready."

Dean nodded, glancing at Chloe with a grin. "This is gonna be fun!"

Sam sighed, following after his brother and the Justice League. He had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of the superheroes in future. He wasn't complaining. The world needed all the help it could get. And with Oliver Queen and his League of justice on the lookout, he was sure that it would get a good dose. There was no such thing as a crowd when it came to saving the world.

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
